


Taegiminkook [omega verse]

by LILMEOWMEOWD2



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha Jeon Jungkook, Alpha Kim Taehyung | V, Alpha Park Jimin (BTS), Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Min Yoongi | Suga, Dom Jeon Jungkook, Dom Kim Taehyung | V, Dom Park Jimin (BTS), Double Anal Penetration, Dream Sex, Emotional min yoongi, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gay Sex, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, No Angst, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Min Yoongi | Suga, Omega Verse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Smut, Sub Min Yoongi | Suga, Three tops and a bottom, Top Kim Taehyung | V, Top Park Jimin (BTS), Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:53:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24693331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LILMEOWMEOWD2/pseuds/LILMEOWMEOWD2
Summary: Yoongi is in heat so his boys take care of him smut fluff a lot of stuff.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V/Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin, Jeon Jungkook/Min Yoongi | Suga, Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin, Kim Taehyung | V/Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin, Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin
Kudos: 40





	Taegiminkook [omega verse]

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time ever writing something like this so I hope you like it.

Yoongi was asleep on Taehyung's bed; The maknae line have been taking care of their baby; He was going through his heat for one of the first times. 

You get your heat after you've been marked by your Alfas. They marked yoongi as theirs after their third time having sex they made sure that Yoongi was reddie and that he was ok with it and he was so they marked him as theirs leaving three bites that smell of his partner's.

Yoongi was very needy during his heats he was also very blissful at this state, when the pain got too much for him to bear they would cuddle him and do whatever he asked hoping to take the pain away from their baby.

Jimin was making some food for Yoongi, Jungkook and Taehyung were cleaning the sheets that got dirty from Yoongi's heat. Yoongi was crying when he woke up, Jimin and Taehyung had cleaned him up and Jungkook took the sheets off. They let him go back to sleep on Taehyung's bed. 

Yoongi sleeps peacefully dreaming of his boys.

Yoongi was on his stomach, Taehyung and Jungkook were on his sides, and Jimin was on top of him. Jimin plays with Yoongi's tale to distract him. Jimin slowly started to go into Yoongi's hole. 

Jungkook bite Yoongi's ear. Yoongi let out a small grow when Jimin went into him completely. Taehyung held Yoongi closer and let him bite him on his shoulder. A little blood spilled out and all Yoongi could taste was iron. 

Jimin was going in and out of yoongi as fast as he could. Jungkook went beside Jimin. Jimin stopped letting Jungkook do what he wanted. Both Jimin and Jungkook went into Yoongi going in and out at a faster pace than before. 

Yoongi was crying a little at the pain Taehyung wipes his tears off with his thumb. Taehyung played his hand under yoongi's chin and pulled him into a kiss. Yoongi deepens the kiss, Taehyung bite Yoongi's lip, Yoongi lets Taehyung put his tongue in, they explored each other's mouths.

Yoongi's moans, pants, and growls filled the room. Yoongi was so close to coming or so he thought.

Jimin went upstairs to give Yoongi some food. He was concerned about the noise Yoongi was making. "Yoongi you ok baby, Oh," Jimin voce was filled with concern till he figured out what was going on. 

Jimin sets the food he made for Yoongi down and lightly shakes Yoongi awake. "What" Yoongi looked around to see where he was. He remembered his heat and released it was just a dream. Yoongi was confused and frustrated this makes him started to cry a little.

Jimin sat beside Yoongi and pulled him into a hug he rubbed Yoongi on his back.  
"kitten everything is alright, I'm here, Tae and kooky are cleaning your bedsheets" yoongi calms down at Jimin's voice. "Jiminnie," Yoongi said "yes kitten," "can you help me? I had a dream" Yoongi mumbles "Okay baby, but eat your food first, okay" Jimin said Yoongi whined but did as asked. 

"I will be right back ok be a good boy alright" Yoongi nodded. Jimin went to see what the other boys were doing. 

Taehyung grabbed Jungkook by his waist and kissed him after he finished unloading the dryer. He pulled away and went upstairs to Yoongi's room to change the sheets. Jimin saw Tae enter Yoongi's room. 

Jimin went downstairs and talked to Jungkook. "Hi, honey," Jimin said "hi. Baby, how's Yoongles doing?" Jungkook asked. "He is ok, though he had a dream so after he finishes his food I'll help him" Jungkook nodded his head getting the message. Jungkook continued to fold the clothes up. 

Jimin went back upstairs to Taehyung's room. "all finished" "Yes Jiminnie" "good boy" Jimin took the dishes out and went back to Yoongi. 

Jimin sat next to Yoongi "Please help me?" Yoongi asked "okay kitten, undress and I'll help you," Jimin said Yoongi nodded and unclothed. 

Jimin pinned Yoongi down holding his hands and kissed Yoongi roughly. Jimin broke the kiss to take his shirt off and unbuttoned his pants. Jimin licked Yoongi's neck and collarbone; He started to suck and bite leaving love bites all over Yoongi's body.

Yoongi cried out in pain as he started to leak out a slick liquid. Jimin held Yoongi closer as he cried in pain. Jimin whispers quiet reassuring words to Yoongi. "Baby do you want me to help with the pain?" Jimin questioned "yes, please" Yoongi replied "okay kitten" 

Jimin kissed yoongi softly. Jimin put three fingers in front of Yoongi's face. "Suck" Jimin instructed Yoongi. Yoongi opened his mouth as instructed. Yoongi swirled his tongue around Jimin's small fingers. 

This wasn't necessarily due to the slick liquid but Jimin didn't want to put Yoongi in any unnecessary pain. After a while, Jimin removed his hand and it was covered with Yoongi's saliva. 

Jimin smiles at Yoongi and kisses him. He slipped a finger in this surprised yoongi. Jimin started to look for Yoongi's spot. This didn't take long. Jimin basically knew where it was, he hit it over and over and then added another finger and hit it harder. 

Yoongi was making a lot of unholy noise this pleased Jimin. Jimin loved being in control, he loved how easily he was able to wreck the smaller boy, he loved every sound that Yoongi made it was music to his ears. He loved how Yoongi trusted him.

Jimin took his fingers out and Yoongi whined at the loss of contact. "Hold on kitten. This will hurt, try not to tense up, it will hurt worse ok kitten," Jimin said "okay Jiminnie ``''I love you Yoongi" Jimin said "I love you two" Yoongi said. 

Jimin took his pants and boxers off completely. Jimin aligned his dick to Yoongi's hole he slowly pushed in the liquid makes it easy to go in. Jimin pushed all the way in after a minute of waiting. 

Jimin went in and out as fast as he could hitting Yoongi's spot every time. Yoongi was a mess under Jimin. He looked wreck and was being very loud. He didn't even try to be silent, his hassy mind lost in love and lust. Yoongi was leaking come and that slick liquid. Jimin's nose was filled with Yoongi's scent; it was everywhere; Jimin was worried that Tae and Kooky would be losing it at his sent. 

Yoongi was whining for Jimin to spend up his pace. Jimin compiled he went at an almost impossible speed. Yoongi was coming he cried out in pleasure and pain. 

Jimin came not two long after Yoongi. Jimin pulled out and cuddled Yoongi rubbed his tummy for a while. Jimin didn't want Yoongi two lay in his come and his heat liquid so after gaining his strength back he picked Yoongi up and went to the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Will be a lot more chapter's all in the same universe but not all will directly related. I hope this is good it was a first for a lot of things. Next chapter will be Taekook smut and fluff.


End file.
